neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Mitchell/Ramsay
Henry Ramsay (Ne Mitchell) was a character in Neighbours from Episode 429 - 19 February 1987 to Episode 1099 - 23 November 1989. He was the son of Madge Bishop and Fred Mitchell and older brother to Charlene Robinson. Henry changed his surname to Ramsay from Mitchell. Henry was played by Craig McLachlan. Biography Backstory Henry Mitchell was born in 1966 to Fred Mitchell and Madge Mitchell (nee Ramsay). Henry was born in Brisbane, Queensland but his mother hailed from Erinsborough in Melbourne, Victoria. He had a sister Charlene Mitchell born a few years after him. As he got older, Henry started stealing. Fred begun to disown Henry due to this, but he was more worried about himself than supporting Henry. Fred later had an affair with his secretary Susan Cole. In the mid 1980s Henry once again stole so the judge decided to make an example of him and gave him 18 months in prison. While there he met Kenny Larkin. 1987-1989 After being released from prison in February 1987, Henry turned up at No 24 Ramsay Street to see his mother Madge Ramsay and sister Charlene Mitchell. He was met with disdain from his cousin Shane Ramsay. Henry moved to Erinsborough permanently and formed a friendship with Mike Young. Shane Ramsay sold his gardening business to Henry and left Erinsborough. He became friends with Scott Robinson and when Scott married Charlene, Henry became his brother in law. Henry put his criminal past behind him. Although Kenny Larkin came looking for Henry in October 1987. Kenny was seen off. Henry and Scott formed a gardening partnership. In February 1988, Scott became overworked. Henry sprained his back when weightlifting the same month. Henry was a ducker and diver, and always had another scheme. Henry worked fine when gardening alone but when he had his partner Scott helping, Henry took a back seat and became a slacker. In 1988, Henry falls for Bronwyn Davies. Henry is offered a high paying job as a DJ in New Zealand and he and Bronwyn decide that he should take the job. Henry says a tearful goodbye to Madge and Bronwyn and leaves Erinsborough. Bronwyn joins him a few months later when she lands a job as a vet in New Zealand and they eventually marry. Memorable info Birthday: 1966 Full Name: Henry Ramsay (Ne Mitchell) Residences * No 24 Ramsay Street, 1987-1989 * No 28 Ramsay Street, 1989 (temporary) Family Father Fred Mitchell Mother Madge Bishop Siblings Charlene Robinson, Sam Cole (paternal half-sibling) Grandfathers Dan Ramsay Grandmothers Edna Ramsay Great grandfathers 'Jack Ramsay '''Spouse 'Bronwyn Davies (1990-) '''Children Uncles/Aunts Max Ramsay, Tom Ramsay, Mr Mitchell First cousins Shane Ramsay, Jill Ramsay, Gemma Ramsay, Moira Ramsay Adoptive Cousins Danny Ramsay Spouse - Bronwyn Davies (1990-present) Gallery 475-2.png|Henry dressed as a clown in Episode 475 - 24 April 1987. henry1.png henry2.png henry3.png henry4.png henry5.png henry6.png See also * Ramsay Family Tree * The Ramsay Family * Henry Ramsay - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Mitchell family. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Gardeners. Category:Barmen. Category:Coffee shop assistants. Category:Disc jockeys. Category:Undertakers. Category:1966 births. Category:1990 marriages. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Reformed characters. Category:Comedians.